Beloved Sea
by eleblack90
Summary: La storia di Legolas dopo la guerra dell'Anello nel momento in cui il legame con un vecchio amico sta per spezzarsi...


_Anno 3141, Mese di Febbraio, Quarta Era - Terra di Mezzo, Bosco di Foglieverdi_

Legolas siede alla sua scrivania.

E' turbato, i suoi occhi si chiudono per la stanchezza.

"Dovresti dormire un po', credo". Legolas si volta verso la porta.

Sua moglie, Elanor, si trova sulla soglia.

Lui sorride, si alza e la abbraccia.

"Hai ragione, come sempre" ammette " ma non ci riesco. Non ora. Era tanto tempo che non mi sentivo così triste…così solo…così circondato dal male".

Elanor sorride, lo bacia e lo trascina fuori dallo studio.

"Se solo dormissi un po', la tua mente troverebbe riposo e ristoro da ciò che ci sta succedendo" gli dice.

Lo fa distendere sul letto e gli bacia la fronte dolcemente.

"Sono seriamente preoccupata per te, Legolas…da quando ci siamo sposati non ti ho mai visto in questo stato…".

Legolas rimase in silenzio, gli occhi al soffitto.

"…Neanche ai tempi della grande Guerra e del portatore dell'Anello avevi perso la speranza…mi salutasti promettendomi di tornare…e così hai fatto".

Legolas smette di fissare il soffitto e guarda la sua Elanor. Così bella, così profondi gli occhi celesti, così sottili le labbra, così folta la chioma castana.

**Flashback**

_Anno 3018, Mese di Ottobre, Terza Era - Terra di Mezzo, Reame di Thranduil_

Elanor e Legolas si tengono per mano, nella foresta del palazzo del re.

Sono ancora giovani, molto giovani. Si sorridono.

"Dimmi che non partirai" dice Elanor sorridendo adorabilmente.

"Non posso dirtelo, se devo".

"Ti prego".

"Mi dispiace…" risponde Legolas deciso.

Elanor mette il muso.

"Allora dovrò dirti addio?".

Legolas la abbraccia: "Mai. Questo non accadrà mai".

"Io ti penserò sempre, dovunque tu sarai".

"E tu cerca di rimanere al sicuro. Io non so se riusciremo a bloccare l'espansione del Male prima che raggiunga le nostre dimore elfiche, come Lorien, o Imladris, o il Bosco Atro…ma tu dovrai stare attenta e pronta a nasconderti".

"Non ricordi forse, mio principe, che con la spada sono quasi più abile di te?".

"Hai detto bene. 'Quasi' ".

"E' tutta invidia, la tua" ride Elanor.

"Un giorno ti sfiderò a duello, e vedremo chi vincerà!".

I due ridono ma poi tornano più seri.

"Mio zio Celeborn mi ha già inviato la richiesta di trasferirmi a Lothlorien" dice Elanor "Aspetterò che una scorta venga a prendermi…".

"Questo mi tranquillizza molto, Elanor" rivela Legolas.

"Ma prima vorrei aspettare qui il tuo ritorno".

"Non so quando tornerò".

"Ma hai promesso che lo farai, prima o poi".

"Certo che tornerò".

Un altro giovane elfo arriva di corsa.

"Principe! Principe!" grida.

"Riprendete fiato, ragazzo, e poi ditemi cosa volete" dice Legolas ricomponendosi.

"Non c'è tempo da perdere" risponde il ragazzo "Dovete partire il prima possibile. Io sono un messo di Sire Elrond, egli vi convoca al suo Consiglio".

Poi, guardando Elanor, si avvicina all'orecchio di Legolas e sussurra: "Il viaggio del Portatore è quasi giunto al termine".

Legolas annuisce e, dopo aver promesso che partirà subito, lo congeda.

"Non credevo che il momento sarebbe giunto così presto" dice Elanor. Una lacrima le scende sulla guancia.

"Non essere triste, Elanor. Poiché io ti penserò sempre. E pensando a te non sarò mai triste".

Così dicendo asciuga la lacrima sulla guancia di lei.

"E in memoria di questa promessa" continua Legolas "Colgo un elanor che te la rammenti sempre e comunque, in ogni difficoltà".

Elanor prende l'elanor e bacia il suo promesso sposo.

Poche ore dopo, quando il principe parte, Elanor lo saluta da lontano. Ha appeso il fiore ad una catenina che ora porta al collo.

**Fine Flashback**

"E' vero, tu mi hai sempre spinto a non mollare, Elanor" dice Legolas "Ma stavolta è diverso".

Elanor sospira e ammette:"E' vero".

"Il nostro nemico, questa volta, è invincibile".

"Non è detto che sia giunta l'ora di affrontarlo, per il nostro Re".

"Aragorn non è mai stato così stanco. Non l'ho mai visto così affaticato, così preoccupato per la sua discendenza…solo al matrimonio di Eldarion ed Elwing ho rivisto il sorriso di sempre sul suo volto… ma è stato temporaneo".

"Aragorn ha al suo fianco una splendida moglie, che è mia cugina Arwen, un figlio coraggioso e audace, e un popolo che gli è fedele da secoli" gli fa notare Elanor "Il suo animo è forte di natura e non devi disperare, per questo: Re Aragorn può ancora farcela e rinviare ulteriormente il suo incontro con la morte".

Elanor sorride e si distende accanto a Legolas.

"E' molto nobile che tu parli così di lui. Lo conosci meno di me ma forse hai capito che bella persona sia".

"Sì, l'ho capito, è vero. Sin dal giorno in cui ci ha uniti in matrimonio io l'ho considerato un padre, il padre che non ho mai avuto".

Legolas stavolta non risponde. Sta piangendo.

"Non sprecare le energie disperando. Non è ancora perduta, la speranza. Ricordi che egli stesso fu chiamato 'Estel' tanto tempo fa?" ricorda Elanor accarezzando la guancia dell'elfo "Ora riposa".

"Papà…svegliati…dai…".

Un'elfa dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi è china su Legolas, che ancora dorme.

"Il sole è già sorto da un bel po'…" continua a sussurrare la ragazza "Dai, avevi promesso che saremmo andati a cavallo insieme".

Legolas inizia a muoversi, schiudendo gli occhi.

"Oh, bene, dai che ce la fai…" dice contenta la giovane elfa.

Infine il padre apre gli occhi e le sorride.

"Darwenia".

"Buongiorno, papà…hai il sonno pesante, a quanto pare".

"Che ore sono…?".

"Il sole è sorto da qualche ora…ma avevi promesso che mi avresti portato a cavallo".

"promesso?" ripete Legolas sbadigliando "non mi sembra di aver promesso nulla…".

"E' solo perché ti sei svegliato da poco, non ti ricordi…te lo giuro, ne parlavamo giusto ieri…".

"Dovresti rimanere con tua madre, non farti portare a cavallo". Legolas si mette a sedere sul letto con la figlia accanto.

"Darwenia, basta assillare tuo padre. Non dovresti disturbarlo appena sveglio…" dice Elanor facendo capolino dal corridoio.

"Gli ho solo chiesto di portarmi a cavalcare" dice Darwenia col broncio.

"E io le ho detto che tu vorresti che rimanesse a casa, e seguisse l'educazione che le spetta per diventare una dama come sua sorella Elwing…" argomenta Legolas.

"Ma a me non dispiace se ogni tanto cavalcate insieme…" dice Elanor, facendo un occhiolino alla figlia.

Darwenia esulta, afferra un mantello e avvisa il padre che lo aspetterà fuori con i loro cavalli, Amarel e Dragonath.

A Legolas non rimane nient'altro da fare che indossare un mantello, gli stivali, passare in cucina e arraffare un biscotto, per poi dire alla moglie: "A me va bene tutto. Ma la prossima volta, per favore, quando cambi idea, avvisami".

"Sono sicura che distrarti ti farà bene" gli dice lei, baciandolo sulla guancia.

Le grida di Darwenia li raggiungono dal cortile. La ragazza è proprio impaziente di partire.

"Copritevi, fa ancora freddo. La primavera è in ritardo quest'anno" ammonisce Elanor.

Legolas esce e monta su Amarel. Darwenia monta su Dragonath e segue il padre su per il sentiero che costeggia il ruscello.

Attraversano gruppi di case ancorati su dirupi più alti, da cui è possibile osservare l'intero reame di Re Legolas Verdefoglia, affidatogli da suo padre Thranduil prima che partisse per i Rifugi Oscuri.

"Sarai forse l'ultimo Re che le mie amate terre avranno" gli aveva detto in ultimo "Amale e rispettale come meritano".

"Papà" lo chiama Darwenia.

"Sì?". L'elfo rallenta l'andatura del suo destriero e aspetta la figlia, rimasta indietro.

"A cosa pensi?".

"Al passato…anche se non dovrei".

"Nel passato il potere degli Elfi era più grande, vero?".

"Sì, è vero. Insieme ai Nani, gli Elfi erano la razza più presente nella Terra di Mezzo…ma per noi Elfi non è più rimasto molto da vedere, qui".

"E' per questo che il nonno se n'è andato?".

"Sì, partì insieme a Re Celeborn, di Lothlorien".

"Mamma dice che Lorien un tempo era un posto molto più bello…ma non vi siete sposati lì, vero?".

"E' vero" dice Legolas. Nella sua voce c'è un velo di nostalgia. "Già a quel tempo Lorien era in declino…Re Aragorn, che da sempre è nostro grande amico, volle che ci sposassimo a Minas Tirith".

**Flashback**

_Anno 3020, vigilia del Giorno di Mezza Estate, Terza Era – Terra di Mezzo, Minas Tirith_

E' una giornata soleggiata e calda. Sulla Torre Bianca Legolas ammira il paesaggio intorno a sé.

I prati sono ampi e verdi, come da tempo non lo erano le Terre degli Uomini. Il cielo è limpido, senza neanche una nuvola…Legolas guarda da tutte le angolazioni per vedere se ci sono viaggiatori in circolazione. Voltandosi verso ovest, vede le piane del Lebennin, e l'altopiano di Belfalas, e infine, all'orizzonte, vede ciò che, almeno per quel giorno, avrebbe preferito dimenticare.

Sapeva già che è lì, sapeva che voltandosi ad ovest avrebbe percepito la sua presenza; nonostante ciò, ora scruta verso quella direzione, cercando di immaginare quel luogo che brama così tanto e in cui non è ancora mai stato.

Legolas brama il Mare più di qualsiasi altra cosa ma non vuole ammetterlo. Brama di sentire il profumo dell'acqua, di toccare la sabbia umida delle spiagge, di accarezzare la morbida erba delle foci dell'Anduin, ma non vuole ammetterlo. Non può ammetterlo.

Per gli Elfi come lui il pensiero del Mare è un tormento che deve rimanere latente, è un segno di debolezza che bisogna imparare a combattere, come dice sempre suo padre.

Legolas è ancora giovane e avrà tempo di imparare.

Da' un'ultima occhiata di fronte a sé, incantato di fronte alla striscia celeste che si confonde con il cielo.

Uno squillo di trombe attira la sua attenzione.

Si affaccia dalla Torre Bianca, sfuggendo al Mare, poi rientra nel palazzo e scende le scale fino al Cortile della Fontana. Da lì sente altre trombe e corre fino alla balconata, dove c'è qualcuno ad aspettarlo. "Bentornato, Gimli!". Legolas abbraccia l'unico Nano per cui abbia mai provato simpatia.

"Bentornato! Non parlare come se questa bellissima reggia fosse la tua dimora…" dice subito lui "Ah, scommetto che ti piacerebbe che gli Elfi sapessero costruire dimore così accoglienti e maestose…beh, in ogni caso…" Gimli si commuove "Tanti auguri e ben trovato!". Lo abbraccia ancora e anche gli occhi di Legolas diventano lucidi.

"Gimli, amico mio, come va?" dice una voce allegra.

Gimli si asciuga gli occhi e s'inchina davanti a Re Aragorn, che sta attraversando il cortile e si avvicina ai due. Anche Legolas fa per inchinarsi, ma l'Uomo li ferma entrambi.

"E' stato duro il viaggio?" chiede, dando delle forti pacche sulle spalle al Nano.

"No, sire, perché sapevo che al mio arrivo avrei avuto un'accoglienza regale, e con ciò le fatiche del viaggio sono sembrate quasi nulle".

"Allora avanti, va' a riposare. Domani è una grande festa, vero Legolas? Dobbiamo tutti essere in forma!".

"Dov'è la Regina Arwen? Avrei piacere di salutarla…" dice Gimli arrossendo.

"Dama Arwen è occupata con la futura sposa, credo che potrà incontrarti solo stasera".

Gimli dice che va bene e si allontana, accompagnato da servitori che Aragorn ha fatto chiamare.

"Dov'eri, Legolas? Ti cercavo" dice Aragorn, osservando il limpido volto dell'amico.

"Ero sulla Torre Bianca, di vedetta".

"Dovresti lasciare questi lavori ai soldati, Legolas…tu e le tue manie di grandezza! La guerra è finita" dice Aragorn ridendo "Ora dovresti dedicarti a tutt'altro".

"Hai ragione, amico mio" ride anche Legolas, ma poi torna serio "Stavo solo dando un'occhiata a ovest".

"Ah, Legolas, ora capisco" Aragorn si appoggia alla balconata "Hai sempre avuto questa fissa per il Mare…".

"Lo so, è una debolezza…"ammette Legolas "Se mio padre lo sapesse…".

"…Ti perdonerebbe questa fissa".

"No, lui…".

"Fidati di me, Legolas, lo farebbe. Lo sai meglio di me: la nostalgia del Mare per gli elfi della tua stirpe, è qualcosa che sta nel sangue…Non puoi combatterla…è nella tua natura…".

Aragorn torna tremendamente serio. Legolas si rende conto di quanto sia vecchio già adesso.

"Per me è stata la stessa cosa. Vedi, io non ho accettato facilmente l'idea di dover diventare re. Era difficile per un Ramingo come me pensare di avere tante responsabilità nei confronti di così tanta gente… Io, pensa, che ero solo un Ramingo ed ero abituato a pensare per me".

Aragorn si gira e alza le braccia, ad indicare il suo palazzo bianco: "Ma dove sono, ora? Qui, a governare terre immense, popoli in continua crescita…nessuno mi ha mai insegnato a farlo, Legolas, ma io sono un re, è la mia natura, e nonostante tutte le avversità ho compiuto il mio dovere e seguito il mio destino".

"tu hai avuto la forza necessaria a farlo" Legolas parla dopo un profondo silenzio "Io, nonostante abbia affrontato altrettante difficoltà, certe volte credo di non essere all'altezza. Io dovrò governare il regno di mio padre, Aragorn, quando lui non ci sarà più…lui potrà esaudire il suo desiderio di tornare al Mare, ma non io!".

"Tu avrai un regno, sì, dei sudditi, e una famiglia…" dice severo Aragorn, poggiando le mani sulle spalle dell'elfo "Ed è per queste cose che tu devi trovare la forza…".

Lo prende sottobraccio e s'incamminano alla Cittadella.

"Ed è soprattutto per lei, che ti aspetta là dentro, nel palazzo, che ti ha aspettato mentre eri in guerra e che ti aspetterà anche domani, e dopodomani, e per l'eternità, è per lei che tu devi trovare la forza…" continua Aragorn "Forse un giorno, chi lo sa, attraverserete il Mare insieme, ma fino a quel giorno, Legolas Verdefoglia, devi preoccuparti di essere un buon re, un buon marito, e , io credo, prima o poi anche un buon padre".

Legolas sorride al pensiero di una famiglia tutta sua, finalmente felice e in una terra tranquilla e preservata dal Male.

"Guarda, sono arrivati Frodo, Sam, Pipino e Merry…" esclama Aragorn lieto.

Anche Legolas alza lo sguardo, si accorge dei suoi amici e corre loro incontro, a fianco del re.

"Salve, amici!" grida Merry.

"Salve!" grida anche Frodo.

Legolas e Aragorn abbracciano tutti e quattro, per poi accompagnarli nel Salone del Palazzo e scambiare quattro chiacchiere.

"Perché non hai portato Rosie, Messer Samvise?" chiede Aragorn.

"Rosie è a casa con Elanor, nostra figlia…" risponde Sam. Legolas nota quanto sia cresciuto, e come le sue responsabilità lo abbiano reso un Hobbit adulto e con la testa sulle spalle.

"Abbiamo saputo che anche la tua sposa si chiama così, vero Legolas?" domanda Frodo.

"E' così…spero di potervela presentare prima di domani".

"Ah…domani è il grande giorno…" Pipino molla una gomitata all'elfo "Ve lo fate poi un bel viaggetto di nozze, eh?".

"Non lo so, forse".

"Sarebbe proprio una bella idea".

Legolas si volta e corre incontro alla sua futura sposa, appena arrivata insieme ad Arwen.

Tutti gli Hobbit s'inchinano di fronte alla sovrana, poi Legolas fa le presentazioni.

"Elanor, sono lieto di presentarti Meriadoc Brandibuck, valoroso soldato di Rohan" Merry fa un inchino "Peregrino Tuc, Guardia della Cittadella di Gondor" Pipino bacia la mano dell'elfa "Samvise Gangee, il miglior giardiniere della Contea" Sam arrossisce " …E Frodo Baggins".

"Il portatore dell'anello, sì" continua Elanor, stringendo la mano a Frodo "Legolas mi ha parlato molto di tutti voi, e su mia richiesta ha raccontato tutte le vostre avventure…".

"Però lui non ci ha mai raccontato nulla di voi, mia signora" dice Merry "E per questo è ora che lo faccia".

"Se volete passeremo la serata insieme e io stessa sarò lieta di rispondere alle vostre domande, se ne avete".

"Passeremo tutti la serata insieme…" esclama Gimli entrando nella stanza in compagnia di Gandalf "E guardate chi è appena arrivato".

Tutti abbracciano Gandalf, poi ognuno si ritira nella propria stanza in attesa della cena.

Il giorno di Mezza Estate non è meno bello del precedente.

L'albero Bianco è in piena fioritura e sui suoi petali si amplificano i raggi del sole e si disperdono per tutto il cortile. Ormai tutto è pronto, stendardi dorati sono stati posti sulle mura, a terra i bimbi hanno sparso fiori di elanor e di niphredil.

Il cortile è stracolmo di gente, abitanti di Gondor ma soprattutto gli amici e i familiari dei due festeggiati: Legolas ed Elanor.

Arwen ed Aragorn siedono sui loro due troni, collocati all'esterno per l'occasione.

Nei pressi dei sovrani sono seduti anche Dama Galadriel e suo marito Celeborn, Re Elrond e Re Thranduil.

Tutti i componenti della compagnia si sono disposti in fila lungo la via centrale che attraversa il cortile.

Legolas esce dal portone principale e si posiziona vicino al re.

Elanor esce dal portone di fronte e, splendida nel suo vestito grigio perla, cammina lentamente fino a raggiungere il suo sposo. Aragorn si alza e in piedi e congiunge le loro mani.

Parla ai presenti e a tutto il popolo dell'onore di cui si è coperto Legolas in passato, combattendo per la libertà della Terra di Mezzo, e di come sia stato fortunato a trovare una dama dotata di così straordinaria bellezza e, secondo lui, anche di coraggio e valori profondi.

Aragorn dona ai due le chiavi di Minas Tirith, poi Thranduil e Dama Galadriel li incoronano Re e Regina del Bosco di Foglieverdi.

Ora Legolas può baciare sua moglie, ed Elanor suo marito.

Gli Hobbit applaudono commossi; con loro ci sono anche Faramir e sua moglie Eowyn.

Gimli nasconde il suo faccione rosso dietro al mantello bianco di Gandalf.

Legolas prende per mano Elanor e con lei raggiunge la balconata.

Lei indossa ancora la collana con l'elanor colto da lui tanto tempo prima.

"Hai mantenuto la promessa" dice lei emozionata.

"Ne dubitavi?".

"No" risponde Elanor "No".

**Fine Flashback**

Legolas si accorge che Darwenia sorride e lo sta fissando.

"Che c'è?" chiede lui.

"Perché non torniamo a Minas Tirith?".

"Ci siamo stati il mese scorso, per il matrimonio di tua sorella".

"Lo so, ma è un così bel posto…scommetto che neanche a te dispiacerebbe andare…".

"Non lo so…non possiamo continuare ad abbandonare le nostre terre senza protezione e con continui viaggi…".

"Ma non le attaccherebbe nessuno, papà!" dice Darwenia con tono ovvio "E poi non c'è quasi più nessuno da proteggere…le vedi anche tu, queste case…molti elfi se ne sono andati…".

"Ma qualcuno è rimasto…in quanto re, ho delle responsabilità…e dei doveri verso gli elfi che ancora sopravvivono in queste terre".

"Io credo che tu abbia dei doveri anche verso te stesso…".

Legolas guarda bene sua figlia.

"Il re non sta bene, e il re è tuo amico…non si possono abbandonare gli amici nel momento del bisogno, me l'hai insegnato tu, no?".

Legolas pensa che è vero, che per una volta Darwenia ha ragione.

"Forza, torniamo a casa adesso e parliamone con la mamma. Tanto sono sicura che lei sarà d'accordo". La giovane elfa sorride e prende la mano del padre.

Lui annuisce e torna indietro col cavallo, seguito dalla figlia.

_Anno 3141, 1° Marzo – Terra di Mezzo, Minas Tirith_

"Lui s-sta sempre peggio…io lo sapevo, lo sapevo da sempre…ma non credevo che…così male…sta così…m-male".

"Shh, calmati, ti prego, Arwen calmati".

Elanor abbraccia forte Arwen, singhiozzante e con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.

Suo marito non sta bene, per niente bene.

Legolas è lì vicino, i pugni stretti per la rabbia di non poter fare nulla.

"Noi ti saremo vicini, Arwen" la consola Elanor "Chiameremo tutti gli amici di Aragorn, tutti i vostri amici, e vi saremo tutti quanti vicini così come voi ci avete aiutato nel passato".

"Ho paura che si addormenti e c-che non si risvegli…senza salutarmi, ho paura che lui…".

"Non potrebbe mai…ti ama troppo per poter andarsene senza salutarti" afferma Legolas, alzandosi e unendosi all'abbraccio delle due donne.

Una ragazza bionda entra nella stanza. Anche lei è molto pallida in viso.

"Mamma…papà…".

Elanor si gira a guardarla: "Elwing…dicci pure".

"Re Aragorn vuole vedere te e papà. Desidera incontrarvi ora…".

"Arriviamo" dice Legolas, asciugandosi il volto con la manica.

Elwing si avvicina ad Arwen e la abbraccia.

"Elwing…sta' con lei" le dice la madre.

"Certo".

Legolas prende sottobraccio la moglie e la guida per i corridoi fino alla stanza del re.

E' una grande stanza illuminata, il re giace sul suo letto, ricoperto da lenzuoli finemente ricamati e tessuti decorati in oro.

Legolas ha la conferma di ciò che temeva: il suo sovrano e amico ha raggiunto l'apice della vecchiaia, come tutti gli altri Uomini, e, come per tutte le età, da quel punto non si torna più indietro.

"Benvenuti, amici miei" li saluta Aragorn con voce fievole "E' brutto che servano queste tristi circostanze a farci incontrare di nuovo".

"Noi siamo venuti da te con i migliori auguri di pronta guarigione, sire" dice Elanor, inginocchiandosi e baciando la sua mano.

Legolas rimane impalato lì dov'è, incapace di muoversi, incapace di parlare senza iniziare a piangere come un bambino.

"Non so se questa volta la vita abbandonerà il mio corpo o se avrò ancora il piacere di trascorrere del tempo con la mia famiglia..ma ringrazio per ciò che mi è stato dato. Da tutti".

Elanor si alza e dice: "So che volevi parlarci".

"Sì…volevo ringraziare te, Elanor, per aver dato alla luce una splendida ragazza qual è Elwing…è un'ottima moglie per mio figlio Eldarion e credo proprio che governeranno serenamente insieme, quando io me ne sarà andato…".

"Anche noi siamo contenti di Elwing…vero, Legolas?" Elanor tenta di far parlare Legolas e di richiamarlo alla realtà. Pensa che mostrarsi addolorato di fronte al re non serva a nulla, se non a renderlo più triste di quanto già non sia.

"E volevo ringraziarvi di aver sempre facilitato il dialogo tra le popolazioni del Nord e la mia gente…e di aver vegliato sul popolo degli Hobbit".

Aragorn tossisce e tiene gli occhi chiusi per qualche attimo.

"Volevo chiedere a te, Elanor, di consolare Arwen quando non ci sarò più e di darle la forza di reagire, e di concludere la sua vita il più serenamente possibile".

"L'avrei fatto anche senza questa tua richiesta…".

"E…infine…volevo soltanto ringraziarti, Legolas, di ciò che hai fatto per me. Ringraziarti perché sei stato mio amico, mio alleato, mio fratello nel Bene e nel Male".

Legolas alza lo sguardo e si avvicina al letto del suo re, inginocchiandosi.

Sospira: "Rispondo che servire un grande re come tu sei stato non ha comportato alcun grosso impegno da parte mia, perché ciò che ho fatto per te l'ho fatto perché il mio cuore mi assicurava che facevo la cosa giusta" la voce di Legolas è rotta, gli occhi lucidi " Per me sei sempre stato un amico, un fratello, ma anche un padre, Aragorn, perché tu sapevi sempre come consolarmi, come tirarmi su di morale…e quindi sono io a doverti ringraziare, Aragorn…" Arwen, Darwenia, Elwing e il giovane Eldarion entrano nella stanza "…per tutto ciò che hai fatto per il mio popolo, per la tua terra che è anche la mia, per la mia famiglia…il tuo comportamento è stato un esempio per me, il tuo stesso nome, 'Estel' lo è stato…".

Aragorn sorride e stringe la mano di Legolas.

"Ma adesso, mio re, io devo chiederti un grosso favore, io devo chiedere questo a te adesso, perché quando non ci sarai più, io non saprò con chi parlarne…".

"Chiedi pure…Legolas".

"Io ti chiedo…per favore…dammi il tuo permesso…e la tua benedizione…poiché sento che per me è giunto il momento di andare, di abbandonare questa Terra, e di incontrare il Mare, una volta per tutte, di attraversarlo e di scoprire dove mi condurrà…tu solo sai quanto io ho combattuto con la mia debolezza, e tu solo sai quanto ho faticato per poter riuscire a dimenticarmene per un po' di tempo…l'ho fatto per il mio popolo, per la mia famiglia…ma, mio signore, ora vorrei fare qualcosa per me…se possibile".

Darwenia scoppia a piangere e abbraccia la madre.

"Certo che sarà così, amico mio…" dice Aragorn "Io ti do il permesso di andare. Porta con te tua moglie, se ella vorrà rimanerti vicino fino alla fine, lascia ciò che rimane delle tue terre alla tua discendenza, costruisci una barca e va'…attraversa il Mare…concludi la tua vita nel luogo in cui ritieni più opportuno farlo…il tempo degli Elfi è finito purtroppo, mio caro amico. E' il tempo degli Uomini, adesso".

Legolas appoggia la fronte sul letto del re e questi gli carezza la testa.

Poi l'elfo si alza in piedi, si asciuga il viso e si congeda dal re con sua moglie e sua figlia Darwenia.

Elanor siede su una panchina con Dama Eowyn, alla luce del sole di mezzogiorno.

"Temo che il nostro re sia vicino alla morte" si confida Elanor.

"E' vero, e anche io sono molto invecchiata…".

"Ma porti bene i tuoi anni, Eowyn, fidati se te lo dico".

"Tu invece sei giovane come sempre, Elanor…sul tuo viso non c'è una ruga".

"Forse non sono vecchia fuori, ma dentro…".

"Senti anche tu il peso degli anni, e del Mare, come Legolas?".

"E' così, amica mia. Anch'io quand'ero più giovane bramavo di conoscere il Mare e i suoi misteri, ma arrivò l'Amore a sconvolgere i miei piani e decisi che il Mare poteva anche aspettare…".

"Hai fatto bene…altrimenti non avresti la bella famiglia che hai ora" dice Eowyn, indicando ad Elanor la giovane Darwenia che osserva la città dalla terrazza "personalmente, non so come farei senza mio figlio Boromir…anche Faramir è molto vecchio, presto l'ora arriverà anche per lui…è Boromir che svolge tutti i lavori pesanti…".

"Tuo figlio dev'essere molto cresciuto, Eowyn…è tanto che non lo vedo…".

"Eccolo laggiù, guarda…".

Boromir è un gran bel ragazzo, assomiglia davvero al padre…ma i capelli biondi ricordano molto gli abitanti di Rohan.

Cammina con passo deciso verso la balconata, in particolare verso quella giovane, bellissima elfa laggiù che osserva la città con vivacissimi occhi nocciola.

Darwenia si accorge del suo arrivo e alza lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Vuoi che ti faccia da guida nella città?" le chiede "la conosco benissimo, come le mie tasche…".

Darwenia sorride ma sembra indecisa. Infine annuisce.

"Sono sicuro che ti piacerà. Ma c'è molto da vedere…e forse a piedi ti stancheresti…".

"So andare a cavallo…" dice lei orgogliosa.

"Davvero?" dice lui ammirevole "Non conosco altre ragazze che sappiano farlo…sei davvero in gamba, lo sai?".

"Grazie, emh…".

"Boromir è il mio nome".

"Io sono Darwenia".

"Lo sapevo già…sei la sorella di Elwing, vero?".

"Sì…strano che tu mi abbia riconosciuto…dicono che non ci assomigliamo per niente" dice Darwenia, rivelando che la cosa le dispiace.

"Beh, non è vero… siete entrambe molto belle, per esempio…".

Darwenia si sente arrossire e guarda il ragazzo.

"Andiamo, dai".

_Anno 3141, Mese di Giugno – Terra di Mezzo, Bosco di Foglieverdi_

"Ah, ce l'hai fatta a tornare a casa".

Legolas accoglie Darwenia, di ritorno da Minas Tirith. Gli sembra che lei sia cresciuta moltissimo, dopo due mesi. E' diventata più grande, persino la voce è più matura.

"Ciao, papà…stai meglio, vedo".

E' vero, pensa Legolas, Darwenia ha ragione, come sempre.

Il volto di Legolas è più sereno, e sembra meno stanco e tormentato.

Ha superato il dolore della perdita del Re molto bene.

"Sono rimasta per fare compagnia ad Arwen…e per aiutare Elwing…è diventata regina, sai…".

"E perché c'era Boromir".

"Anche" Darwenia arrossisce violentemente "Ma soprattutto per Arwen ed Elwing…".

"mmh". Legolas la lascia nella stanza da sola e torna in giardino ad osservare il suo capolavoro.

Darwenia lo raggiunge e si lascia scappare un fischio.

"E' proprio bella, papà…non sapevo che sapessi costruire barche così belle!".

"E' grande, affidabile, leggera e resistente…sì, è perfetta" dice Legolas con modestia.

"Dov'è la mamma?".

"Sta preparando le poche cose che porteremo con noi".

"Sta preparando?" ripete la ragazza sorpresa "Di già? Ma…quando partite, scusa?".

"Tra poco, Darwenia, prima che faccia buio".

"Tra poco!".

L'elfa è incredula.

"Ora capisco perché Elwing mi ha mandata quaggiù in tutta fretta…".

"Sì…io e tuo padre dobbiamo parlarti" aggiunge Elanor avvicinandosi.

"Ciao mamma" la saluta Darwenia "Ma perché così presto?".

"Sono due mesi che ne parliamo, Darwenia, non puoi dire che non eri avvertita".

"Ma non passate per Minas Tirith a salutare Elwing ed Eldarion? Ed Arwen?".

"No, Darwenia, li abbiamo salutati l'ultima volta, dopo la morte di Elessar" dice Legolas deciso "Elwing sapeva che non ci avrebbe rivisto per molto tempo, è per questo che piangeva".

"Ora abbiamo la barca e possiamo andarcene, piccola mia" Elanor abbraccia la figlia.

"Ascolta, Darwenia…tua sorella è Regina a Minas Tirith, per cui tocca a te ricevere il potere sul Reame del Bosco di Foglieverdi e su ciò che rimane di Lothlorien" dice Legolas solennemente "So cosa pensi di queste terre, che sono quasi disabitate e che non vale la pena…ma d'ora in poi tocca a te occupartene finché anche gli ultimi elfi non se ne saranno andati".

"Forse io e tuo padre siamo davvero gli ultimi rimasti…se tu, sposando il giovane Boromir, sceglierai la mortalità come ha fatto Elwing, e prima di voi Arwen, non rimarrà nessuno ad occuparsi del Bosco…".

"E' per questo che, quando deciderai di lasciare queste terre al loro destino, io spero le lascerai con rispetto, continuando ad amarle come io ho fatto, e come ha fatto mio padre, e suo padre prima di lui" dice Legolas.

Darwenia ha cominciato a piangere. Questo è davvero un addio.

"Siamo d'accordo, allora?".

"Sì, papà".

Elanor si commuove e abbraccia la figlia: "Hai la nostra benedizione. Vivi la tua vita felicemente e, spero, senza rimorsi per aver rinnegato una vita immortale".

"Non credo che ne avrà, la nostra Darwenia" ammette Legolas, abbracciandola a sua volta.

"Tanti auguri, papà" dice lei "spero che tu trovi nel Mare quello che hai cercato per tutta la tua vita".


End file.
